


Sisters

by broadwayqueer



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alyssa being a supportive girlfriend, Emma has a sister, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Not really though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayqueer/pseuds/broadwayqueer
Summary: Emma has an older sister who she hasn't seen since her parents kicked her out. Now that Karolina has moved out she is free to see her little sister.





	1. Chapter 1

Just breathe Emma, you’re going to be fine. Emma has to constantly repeat that to herself as she was in the car with her girlfriend. 

“Babe are you ok? You kinda spaced out for a couple minutes there.” Alyssa was waving her hand in front of the strawberry blondes face.

“Huh? Oh ya I’m good” Emma said, not even convincing herself. 

Alyssa knew something was up. She pulled over into the nearest gas station and climbed over to sit with her girlfriend in the passenger seat. 

“Babe I know there’s something wrong. Please tell me what’s going on, I want to help you.” 

“It’s stupid, I don’t want you to be worried.” The brunette put her hand under her girlfriend’s chin, forcing her to look up at her. 

“Emma, I need you to listen to me. I’m your girlfriend. I care about you so, so, so much. You are not a burden to me and, quite frankly I’m worried when I see you like this. I love you and I want to and always will be there for you. Do you understand?” She said, kissing her girlfriend on her forehead. 

Emma nodded slightly, her mind still racing. 

“Now, can you tell me what’s going on up in that pretty head of yours?” Alyssa said in the most playful tone she could. 

“Well, you know where we’re going” the girl started.

“I’m meeting my sister at the park. I haven’t seen her since coming out to my parents.”   
Her voice started getting shaky and Alyssa pulled her closer, playing with her hair. “Karolina was the first person I came out to. She accepted me immediately and was like my second mom. She would drive me to school when my dad was at work early and my mom was too hungover or drunk to go anywhere. I miss her so much. When my grandma took me in I tried calling my sister immediately. Let’s just say that it didn’t go well. She got grounded because she knew that I was gay and didn’t tell anyone, so my mom had her phone. When I called she was drunk. She yelled and accused me of trying to make my sister a dyke as well. She deleted my number off Karolina's phone hoping to cut off all contact I had with her. Luckily my sister was smart and wrote down my new number so we’ve been texting back and forth for a while. She just moved out, the first chance she could. Now I’m going to see her and what if my parents convinced her that I’m just a useless dyke that doesn’t deserve to be happy and will burn in hell? What if we go and she hates me or even you? What if this was just a gigantic mistake and this will completely ruin any relationship I have with her?” 

Emma was on the verge of tears at this point and Alyssa’s heart was breaking for her. 

“Oh baby I’m so sorry. I had no idea.” She said, somehow pulling the other girl closer.  
“But, I'm almost positive that she doesn't hate you. She seems like a wonderful person especially since she kept in touch with you for this long. Not many people would do that. Just think about it for a sec, she stood up for you and defended you when no one else did. And, if her mind has changed, I'll take you out of there faster than you could say her name and we'll go get ice cream. How about that?” The brunette finished.

“Ok, but can we get ice cream no matter what?” Emma said, a smile slowly creeping onto her face.

“Sure babe, whatever you want” Alyssa said leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.  
They sat together in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until they both realized that they should really get going if they even wanted to see Karolina today.

“Just remember, I will always be there for you.” Alyssa said before climbing back over to the driver's seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Alyssa actually meeting Karolina.

Are you ready babe?” Alyssa asked her worried girlfriend while parking at the park. 

“I don’t know, I’m still nervous.” Emma replied, hands shaking slightly. 

“That’s ok don’t worry. I’ll be with you the whole time and, if you want to leave we’ll leave.” The brunette said. “But, babe we need to get out of the car first.”

“I guess you’re right.” Emma said getting out of the car.

She was a bundle of nerves. She would be seeing her sister for the first time in 2 years. Sure they've texted and occasionally called, but Emma feared that her sister has changed her opinions and may think different of her. She’s pulled from her thoughts when she feels a soft hand grab hers.

“Are you ready babe?” Her girlfriend said, squeezing her hand slightly.

“I think so” she replied, squeezing back. 

They start to walk over to the park where they’re supposed to meet Karolina. They sit down at a picnic bench, Emma resting her head on Alyssa’s shoulder and holding hands under the table. Their town had become a much more accepting place but, it was still Indiana and pda scared the crap out of both of them. 

Their peaceful moment was interrupted when they heard a voice calling the strawberry blondes name.

Emma looked up to see her sister, looking stunning as usual. It’s like nothing changed. She still had her long blonde hair, her soft yet somehow still piercing blue eyes, her daunting height. 

The girl stood up from her girlfriends embrace, walking over slowly to her sister, not knowing how to act.

Tears started forming in Karolina's eyes. They had both missed each other so much, two years is way too long to be away from someone you're so close to. 

Karolina opened her arms and Emma fell into her warm embrace, losing all composure and started to cry. 

After a few minutes they sat down at the table with Alyssa, both still teary eyed.

“Hey, I should probably introduce you guys. Karolina this is Alyssa, Alyssa this is my sister Karolina.” She held off on introducing the brunette as her girlfriend, still approaching everything with extreme caution.

“Nice to meet you Alyssa. How do you two know each other?” 

Well shit.

Both girls looked at each other, the strawberry blondes anxiety increasing every second. 

Finally she managed to stutter out “w-well you see, A-Alyssa is my g-girlfriend.” She looked up at her sister expecting the worst. 

However, all she heard was “well it's so nice to meet your girlfriend.” And then heard “Alyssa, you seem like a wonderful young lady and I'm so happy for you two. However, if you go messing with my sisters heart, you won't get her dad, but you'll get me and I can be worse.” 

Alyssa nodded in agreement. Like I would ever try to hurt her, she thought to herself.

A huge wave of relief washed over Emma as she grabbed her girlfriends hand. 

“So you're cool with this?” She asked, wanting to just completely clarify. 

“Of course I am Em, I love you and I'm just happy to see you happy.” Karolina said. “Also I'd be a huge hypocrite if I said otherwise” she added. 

Emma and Alyssa exchange a confused look. 

The blonde started “well I did stand up for you all those times and I have friends and and a sister in the community” the older girl said.

“I want to meet these friends of yours” Emma said “especially since there’s not many Igbtq people around here.” 

“Hey Karolina would you like to come get ice cream with us? I’d like to get to know you better also.” Alyssa said. She hadn’t met any of her girlfriends family besides her grandma and was excited that Emma had more family that was accepting of her. 

“Sure that sounds like fun! I’ll go get my car, see you in a couple minutes.” The blonde started towards her car. 

“Bye, meet us at the coldstone creamery down the road.” Emma called back. 

The two girls walked back to the car hand in hand. When they got Emma’s pickup truck she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. She tucked a strand of hair behind the brunettes ear saying “thanks for coming with me today love. I’m so happy everything went well.”

“It’s no problem, I’m glad I can be her for you. But I really want ice cream and we don’t want to keep your sister waiting.” Alyssa started the truck looking over at her gorgeous girlfriend. 

Emma was so happy. She had an amazing girlfriend beside her and they we’re going to meet her amazing sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda shitty but oh well. Also anyone know how to do italics on here? It'd be really appreciated if someone could teach me.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is my work I posted on wattpad so I'm not copying, just transferring my work!


End file.
